Sorbet
Sorbet (ソルベ, Sorube) was a loyal subject of the emperor, Frieza. He was member of Frieza's support staff in the Third Stellar Region. He later became the commander of the Galactic Frieza Army after Frieza's demise. Personality Sorbet has a good sense of military strategy. He has a clever personality and is very intelligent; he aids in developing the advanced regeneration machine, and is aware that the Z Fighters can sense energy, making him only bring Tagoma with him. He is loyal to Frieza, and will beg for mercy and stutter if he says anything that would upset him. He is shown to have some care for his soldiers. This is seen when he is shocked that the Z Fighters are annihilating Frieza's soldiers, and when Shisami is killed by Tagoma, he bursts into rage at the death of one of his most powerful soldiers, instead of seeing that it severely weakened Gohan. Biography Background Sorbet was previously part of the Third Stellar Region as the staff officer. After Frieza's death, he took over the command of the Frieza Army and he immediately started looking for his the ones who defeated him. Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ Sorbet and his accomplice Tagoma are both elite soldiers in the Galactic Frieza Army, working under Frieza. Sorbet was the former staff officer of the third stellar region. Years after Frieza's death by Future Trunks in Age 764, Sorbet is eager to revive Frieza and tries to find the Namekians to use their Dragon Balls. With no luck on finding the Namekians' planet, Sorbet and Tagoma took the risk and went to Earth, collected the Dragon Balls and revived their master. The two collected the last of the few Dragon Balls from the Pilaf Gang and are able to revive Frieza, and thought about using the second wish to ask Shenron to revive King Cold as well but is out won by Shu's wish for a million Zeni. Sorbet wants to kill the Pilaf Gang for stealing his wish, but Tagoma cools him down, and the two of them then go back to Sorbet's spaceship where Frieza is being regenerated. After Tagoma angers Frieza and gets killed by him, Sorbet shows his deep caring about his top-man by screaming his name with sadness. He then informs Frieza that Goku's power has surpassed even that of Majin Buu. Frieza is happy that Goku defeated Majin Buu, though Frieza states that this does not matter, as he can surpass him through training.1 During the battle on Earth, Sorbet does almost nothing related to real fighting, standing most of the time near Frieza while the latter watches the Z Fighters defeats his 1,000 soldiers army from his hover pod. He did show concerns about Gohan's Super Saiyan powers when he easily defeats the Galactic Frieza Army's best soldier at the time, Shisami. When Frieza transforms into his fourth form and has a dialogue with Goku, Sorbet is shown hiding with fear behind a rock in the background. Later while Golden Frieza starts losing to Super Saiyan Blue Goku, Sorbet used the right moment to attack off-guard Goku with his energy ring's shot to the Saiyan's heart, giving the advantage to Frieza. While Vegeta decides to step in and asks Krillin to give Goku a Senzu Bean. Frieza shoots an energy blast aimed at Krillin yet Vegeta deflects the blast over Sorbet's location, killing him. Power Sorbet's fighting power is currently unknown because he never engages in battle. Although, he does display his use of his Bad Ring Laser. He demonstrates his skills with the ring on Pilaf, Mai, and Shu, threatening to kill them. Sorbet uses his Bad Ring Laser to critically injure Goku, while he's not on guard, in his base form in Super (or even his Super Saiyan Blue form in the Resurrection ‘F’ movie). Techniques and special abilities * Flight - The ability to fly using ki. * Ki Blast - The most basic form of energy wave. He uses this using his Bad Ring Laser in Dragon Ball Super. * Bad Ring Laser - Used to pierce Goku's chest in Dragon Ball Super (while in base form) and Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’ (while in Super Saiyan Blue form). He used his ring to shoot a ki blast in a cave. His super attack in the arcade game Dragon Ball Heroes, and it is also his super attack in Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle. Trivia * Sorbet's name is a pun of "sorbet", a type of frozen dessert. His naming scheme partially follows Frieza's soldiers' theme cold-related items. * While in the manga version his scouter doesn't get broken by the newly revived Frieza's power level, in the movie it does happen, and Sorbet spends the entire scene prior Tagoma's demise scouter-less. * In the early storyboards of the film, Sorbet was originally referred to as Chidoru and had a significantly different design. Chidoru was still used however, as in the manga version of Dragon Ball Z: Resurrection ‘F’, Chidoru appears as a soldier among Frieza's army, separate from Sorbet. * He is one of the few characters in the Dragon Ball series to break the fourth wall (albeit only in the manga). Voice actors * Japanese: Shirō Saitō * FUNimation dub: Jeremy Schwartz * Latin American Spanish dub: Pedro D' Aguillón Jr * Brazilian Portuguese dub: Armando Tiraboschi Category:Dragonball Universe Category:Chi Manipulation Category:Leaders of Teams Category:Aliens Category:Galactic Frieza Army Category:Commander Category:Tacticians Category:Treasure Hunters Category:Veterans Category:Z Fighters Rogues Gallery Category:Deceased Category:Killed In Action Category:God Level Threat Category:Shonen Jump Category:Warrior